Bajo las pestañas de Lily
by xyuutsu41
Summary: Drabbles sobre James y Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Es viernes.  
Lily tiene los ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes, posiblemente los ojos más verdes, grandes y brillantes que James ha visto en su vida. Su piel es pálida y fina y tiene tres pequeñas pecas que comienzan en el lado derecho de la nariz y forman una línea horizontal completamente recta bajo las pestañas. Y esas tres pequeñas pecas permanecen ahí, inmóviles e hipnóticas. Sólo cuando frunce el ceño se desplazan, se deslizan formando una curva.  
De todas las numerosas y vertiginosas curvas del cuerpo de Lily, aquella es la favorita de James. Porque aparece siempre que él está cerca, porque de algún modo, él siempre la hace enfadar. Le hace enfadar porque considera que Lily está preciosa cuando se enfada y la pequeña curva bajo las pestañas le sonríe, o le hace enfadar porque es un adolescente arrogante de diecisiete años, pero siempre lo consigue, de una forma u otra. Y la mira. No sabe qué es lo que se supone que debe mirar alguien cuando está allí, sentado en la hierba, el enorme Lago Negro extendiéndose a sus pies, frente a ellos, y perdiéndose en el horizonte. Con tu persona favorita en todo el universo, aquella que tiene un rincón de tu mente reservado cada día, cada minuto, cada hora, su larga cabellera rojiza ondeando con el viento, cayendo de forma desordenada sobre su hombro izquierdo. Cada pequeño rizo resbalando de forma casual entre su pelo enmarañado, y a la vez ocupando el lugar que le pertenece. El orden dentro del caos. Lily. Y James no sabe dónde mirar, y si bien sería natural que mirase sus ojos, sus labios, mira esas pequeñas tres manchitas que le atrapan, que le sostienen y nunca le sueltan.  
Es viernes.  
Lily tiene los ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes, posiblemente los ojos más verdes, grandes y brillantes que James ha visto en su vida. Su piel es pálida y fina y tiene tres pequeñas pecas que comienzan en el lado derecho de la nariz y forman una línea horizontal completamente recta bajo las pestañas. Pero aquel día, no frunce el ceño. No solo no frunce el ceño sino que dice "sí", y podría decir "no", o podría decir "piérdete, Potter" o "déjame tranquila, James", pero dice "sí", y casi podría parecer que ríe. Y la línea permanece ahí, estable, bajo sus pupilas que resplandecen como pequeñas estrellas, el universo siguiendo su curso, la pequeña recta expandiéndose hasta el infinito, aquel momento predestinado a ocurrir desde el principio de los tiempos.  
- Pero no es una cita, Potter.  
- Claro que no lo es. - James se revuelve el pelo, y la mira. La mira como si la mirase por primera vez, como si hubiera hecho algo más en los últimos seis años que mirarla, solo mirarla. Y sonríe. - Es algo mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**…pero siempre hay una primera vez. (I)**

Lily nunca había sido particularmente propensa a mostrar sus sentimientos delante de nadie, en realidad. Incluso con James. Incluso después de que ambos lograsen superar aquella _pequeña _fase, pequeña en el mismo modo en el que son diminutas las estrellas en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno y, sin embargo, serían colosales si pudieras detenerte a observarlas de cerca y no desde la lejanía, en la que la suya era tan solo una relación de supuesto odio unilateral. Lily se enfadaba con James, una y otra vez; James seguía dando lo mejor de sí para lograr enervarla, hacer que respondiera ante él, aunque fuese de forma negativa, por el simple hecho de que una mirada, el solo roce de miradas, una sola expresión de desagrado y un solo comentario, aunque fuese o pretendiese ser hiriente, demostraban al joven de pelo negro y desordenado que Lily existía; que no era solo producto de su imaginación, no era fantasía, literatura o magia. Lily _existía, _de hecho, existía y _reaccionaba_ a su presencia; no importaba cual fuese esa reacción mientras tuviese lugar, de alguna forma. Posiblemente, seguramente, evidentemente, Lily no pensaba en James Potter ni siquiera una cantidad de tiempo al día lo suficientemente amplia como para ser considerada relevante, en aquel entonces, y sin embargo, pensaba en él cuando la molestaba; la simple idea de permanecer en la mente de Lily Evans, aquella mente cuyos secretos lucharía por desentrañar al completo más tarde, durante tan solo un segundo, alentaba a James a ser rechazado una innumerable e insultante cantidad de veces.

En lograr hacer que Lily frunciese el ceño, apretase los puños, incluso llegase a chillar a veces, James era, es y siempre será un experto. Pero hay otro tipo de sentimientos, algo más profundo, más complejo que la simple ira o simplemente distinto, que no es tan fácil arrancar de la joven de pelo rojizo. En la para él insignificante (comparado con la eternidad, e incluso el término eternidad le parece insulso, que le gustaría pasar con ella), cantidad de tiempo que Lily Evans y James Potter llevan siendo amigos, o más bien algo más allá de la amistad que, de hecho, la palabra "amor" se queda corta en describir, este último ha comprobado certeramente que la chica apenas ríe y nunca, jamás y bajo ningún concepto llora delante de nadie.

Aquella tarde es una tarde como otra cualquiera, que para James es, a su modo, extraordinaria, del mismo modo que es extraordinario cualquier momento compartido con una persona extraordinaria; y, en términos de _extraordinariez_, para él podría decirse que Lily es extraordinariamente extraordinaria. Simplemente caminan, por pasillos y corredores, antesalas secretas y pasadizos del castillo, compartiendo el camino y la compañía que les une como un lazo invisible, sin ningún rumbo aparente pero para James, un propósito claro.

Mientras doblan la esquina del pasillo del cuarto piso, James piensa que jamás podrá sentirse realizado como persona, como mago, como _ser humano _si no logra hacer a Lily Evans sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

**...pero siempre hay una primera vez. (II)**

- ¿Confías en mí, Lily?

Es sábado por la tarde. Ella gira la cabeza levemente para mirarle, con perezosa delicadez, despacio pero súbitamente al mismo tiempo, arrastrando la cabellera pelirroja en la dirección contraria.

- ¿Alguna vez, Potter, durante estos seis años, me has dado un solo motivo para que confíe en ti?

Apenas hay nadie en el castillo aquel día a causa de la cercanía de los exámenes. James sonríe como si fuese aquella justo la respuesta que estaba esperando y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera, le obliga a darse la vuelta, empujándola levemente, situando su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo. Después, con la mano que le queda libre, se termina de desabrochar la ya de por sí habitualmente demasiado desabrochada corbata de la casa de Gryffindor y la ata alrededor de los ojos de la chica con un movimiento rápido.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, James? – pregunta Lily, en un tono que James no sabe del todo si es divertido o lleno de ira. Frunce el ceño, pero realmente no parece estar enfadada con él; sorprendida, quizás, pero desde luego no _enfadada _en el sentido estricto de la palabra, "lo cual es un avance", piensa.

- Tengo cosas que enseñarte, Lily. Pero son un secreto. Así que voy a mostrártelas, pero no vas a verlas.

- Y… ¿Cuál es el sentido de eso, exactamente_, Potter_?

- Hay… Hay cosas que se disfrutan más con los ojos cerrados_, Evans_. Déjate llevar. Si te gusta lo que voy a enseñarte y prometes que quedará como algo entre los dos, quizás otro día podamos volver a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez, te prometo que te dejaré mirar.

El pasillo del cuarto piso está completamente desierto y solo sus voces resuenan por el corredor, dejando tras de sí un eco lejano de susurros y palabras que solo ellos comparten. Lily suspira y se encoge de hombros, resignada y curiosa a partes iguales.

- No sé por qué sigo dejando que me engañes para hacer estas cosas. – vuelve a suspirar, James está tan cerca de ella que nota como su pecho se contrae y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda – Está bien. Puedes llevarme a donde quieras.

James la coge de la mano. No sabe por qué lo hace, es una especie de acto reflejo, una reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo, pero la coge de la mano y tiene la piel más fina y suave que haya tenido el placer de rozar jamás, y su tacto es delicado y tiene miedo de sujetarla demasiado fuerte, como si fuese a romperse. Juntos y así, sin soltarse, se adentran como nunca en el laberinto de corredores y pasadizos que es el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Apenas hablan durante el primer tramo del camino; sin embargo, James no necesita decirle nada, ni siquiera necesita conducirla, porque ella le sigue como si tuviera la absoluta certeza de dónde está él en cada momento y pudiera caminar sobre sus rápidas zancadas sin dificultad. Sin saberlo, con cada paso, James no solo está avanzando hacia su destino sino que camina en un sendero más largo, más intrincado, algo que no es visible pero es más real incluso que todo aquello en el universo que puede escucharse, sentirse, tocarse. La travesía hacia el corazón de Lily es más complicada de lo que fue jamás para James recorrer el castillo de punta a punta, pero está más decidido de lo que nunca lo ha estado en su vida a llegar hasta el final de ella.


End file.
